vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107819-morning-coffee-8122014-gooooood-morning-wildstar-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content I'm on right now on Jacosta | |} ---- ---- ---- Mordesh....just look at dat ass....seriously Mordesh butt. | |} ---- Means one eye is a different color than the other. Basic anime protagonist stuff. I have not actually run into the non hologram version of the Emperor, so I can't say if has been hiding all this time with some sassy soul sista. Empress Foxy. | |} ---- Well, there was one earlier today that was locked. Someone that was complaining that they'd get people attuned and they'd quit, so they only have 2 attuned DPS left. Got shut down pretty quick and was before the Nexus report. | |} ---- ---- lol. I like that take on it, but yeah I'd stick to basics to make it easier. | |} ---- Gorgeous work. It would be nice if mechari could look similar to that, but they don't so my vote is for mordesh. | |} ---- :o if Roccio doesn't write you one..I will! <3 | |} ---- The attunement got addressed yeah I've seen some dev postings, i hope what they did works. Can someone reccommend an english EU Server with decent population? | |} ---- ---- She reminds me of a futuristic version of the main character of my novel in progress. O.O | |} ---- It's really sad that your cheklist is to some degree always true for any Anime these days^^° | |} ---- Lightspire isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. If you like RP servers that is :) | |} ---- ty ty !!!! its a mix ofspeed painting and chopped up bits i manipulated in photoshop. Well.. it has the advantages of artistic license.. so why not a mechari ? so far a couple votes for Mordesh.. interesting ! niioce.. why not you both try ? could be fun to have two stories.. maybe one be mechari one Mordesh ? ICI or BlackHoods !! i could do it as a 2 page sequential comicbook page. on side note.. I will have head sketches of the coffee people on my "Breakfast Club" sparody spoof. :P | |} ---- Isn't it? In order to make them unique, they have all become the same. | |} ---- Well it's got Nil and Olivar on it so it has to be an awesome server. Though one day Jacosta will figure out how to steal Nil to come heal her on the US RP server. | |} ---- I'll save the image and write something in the morning. Mine'll be from a Mechari PoV most likely. :3 Also really looking forward to /some/ sketch from you of Niliana. :P | |} ---- Oh *blush* :wub: *super blush* I'd have to buy another copy of the game- maybe something for Christmas :) | |} ---- ---- To be honest I have yet to try to RP in a game. But I do like to read RP threads so I'm interested^^ Then again I'm not sure if my english is sufficient enough for RP.....I could make that a RP characteristic to my character I guess | |} ---- A lot of the Chua I interact with have the exact same issue ;) Thing with Lightspire- you will be lonely without a guild. There's also the lfrp chat channel (the circle is full) but if you find you don't want to be lonely from the word go, click on the words Venus Rising in my sig. And if that doesn't suit you, I will personally help you find the guild that suits your needs. <3 | |} ---- I do enjoy the "standard" artstyles to some degree but after a while you have seen almost anything. Altough settings are different the tropes are always the same^^. There are still some gems like Tatamy Galaxy as an example that stood out to me. | |} ---- ---- The mask of the lady in your painting reminds me of Avra Darkos, and her form seems organic. Visually I have a hard time with female mechari because they seem to be both semi related to the female terminator, and Sil. | |} ---- I just clicked on your Whiner Extraordinaire link. You must be pleased a punch today :) | |} ---- I am, but not because they listened..but because of all the abuse I had to deal with these past few weeks. I mean, the attunement change is a very very nice bonus. | |} ---- Thank you very much, I appreciate your support^^ I'll write a message to you as soon as I arrive but first things first... I should get back to leveling and crafting, I got a new Job the last week and because of my poor time managing skills I couldn't really do anything in Wildstar | |} ---- Sure thing, you know how to reach me. I wish you the best of luck in your new job ^-^ | |} ---- Congrats on the new job! | |} ---- ---- I vote for Mechari because she has elegance and Mechari have that in spades. . She reminds me of Tali though so that makes me think Mordesh. Can't decide. | |} ---- ---- ya i sorta thought of Avra too.. =D HR giger.. as .. Mork of mork n mindy.. o.o :lol: | |} ---- :blink: wut? | |} ---- ---- They are creepy. Giger's alien is a creature probably pulled right from his night terrors, and it hits some internal fear chords that are pretty universal. Removing the eyes makes things intimidating, this is true with Giger's alien, and Judge Dread. | |} ---- the giger alien.. and i was reading the Robin Williams stuff. so for some reason my mind tought.. if the giger alien looked like Mork.. from Robin william mork n mindy.. ( don't judge ! my mind scatters sometimes and re-groups long enuff for me to paint ) | |} ---- ---- I was actually about to photoshop Giger's head to a picture of Mork, but got distracted by some zbrush work. I don't think Mork ever had sexy lips like that female alien sculpt. | |} ---- You're more than welcome to join the ranks. :3 I think you'll find the Dominion has a lot to like the further you go... and weirdly enough gave me a bad (not hate) opinion of Aurin for what they're doing to Deradune and Auroria. O_O | |} ---- Those are the crazy, separatist, eco terrorist, Aurin. I would bet they flag as hostile to Exile Aurin as well. There are some in Whitevale pulling the same stunt. | |} ---- The Weave is a lie! It can only be maintained by fooling Aurin into thinking the only good ecosystem is a forest system. The Aurin in Whitevale are not terrorists. They are Exile Aurin trying to save the plants and trees which do not belong in the tundra. | |} ---- ---- Now that I can post, yes I will write a short story of this. I hope you like it! | |} ---- niice ! don't go cray on it. try.. a story that can fit into say.. 2-3 pages of Sequential comic book o art.. not manga.. cause.. manga pages are ussually only 3 panels with like 1 word of dialogue.. western comicbooks.. are basically.. * 5 panels minimum * 150 words or less PER PAGE. if this inspires you & anyone else .. consider it a practice for all you hopeful /aspiring writer -types. write it in any style you like.. maybe even script format and thanks so much you guys.. for entertaining the idea. :) | |} ---- I like the idea of my character, I'm just not sold on what class it'll be. Right now Jhae is a spellslinger (because dual pistols!), but I dunno. We'll see. | |} ---- The Weave is absolutely a lie to control the population. If the Weave were a real thing, then other races could connect to it naturally. The Aurn might be more sensitive due to having lived in all the primal energy on Arboria, but it wouldn't be an exclusive thing. Other races might call it other names, but the presence of a "Weave-like" connection would b present in other lore. I do believe the Aurin have psychic ability. And I do believe they draw on primal energy. For example, opening the portal to escape Everstar Grove to Celestion. And I do believe some Aurin are more psychic than others. But the Weave itself is bunk and used to control. For example, the Matria in Whitevale. She has you "feel" a tree's pain by using her power to help you feel it, (including other Aurin.) That's manipulation right there. She's using her psychic ability to get you to feel what she wants you to feel so that you will help fulfill her agenda. If Aurin were connected to the Weave as they claim, there is no way they could be playable characters. I'm not talking about society, or culture, or even spiritual beliefs. I'm talking about a pure psychosomatic connection to the world around them, that causes them to fall ill and become weak when the trees and plants and animals are harmed for no reason. No Aurin would ever send you on a quest to kill a bunch of mobs just because they are "in the way" like the scientist in Gale Canyon, (and then act innocent like she doesn't know what you're doing.) And no Aurin could accept quests like that. So... that's my Weave rant. :P | |} ---- I have only a faint idea of what all this means. Where do you want me to post it? | |} ---- ---- ---- tsk tsk It's like when FFXI used to censor out the words space, spatula, and Spanish. No idea why. LOL | |} ---- ---- when i get home il read it over.. damned you wrote it that quick ? | |} ---- ---- The tundra was caused by the Ikthians. The original climate was not so cold. Saving the trees there is pretty much ok. And other beings do connect with the weave. The Pell and the Torine sisterhood definitely do. "The Weave" is basically cultural jargon for primal life. The Thorns of Arboria do not attempt to turn their desert into a forest and fight to protect that ecosystem as it is. As for Deradune, I'm willing to overlook that crime in light of the fact that Aurin are not native to Nexus, and pretty much do as they see fit for themselves out of sentimentality for their forest home. If the Dominion have an issue with it, tough. | |} ---- ---- Tough for the Aurin, you mean. Moo the Bug Hunter has much Aurin blood on his claws... | |} ---- Bah they respawn. The Weave is most definitely real however. Since you can see the Queen use it to open portals and heal the God tree. But not all the Queens decisions are without controversy. They've never had the need nor the opportunity to make these decisions, they've never had the technology to make such changes, they've never had exposure to other ways of thinking either. I expect them to blunder and make mistakes but so far they've done well for themselves given the circumstances. | |} ---- *saves GIF to imgur collection.* :wub: This is so adorable. xD | |} ---- ---- Maybe those people already left? | |} ---- I giggle so much at this. The people complaining about easy mode bronze are the same ones cheesing the dungeon bosses for easymode gold or silver. | |} ---- ---- Meal in pill form! Someone call willy wonka! | |} ---- Just wait until he tries to invent the Pop-tart.......and you *reallly* don't want to see his attempt at a Twinky | |} ---- Tex! Your health is the most important thing you have, this is the wake up call to you having to draw a line and start taking more time to take better care of yourself. You've been too selfless for others and you have to take better care of yourself, even if its just to help them better in the long run. (if the nurse gets sick, who takes care of her? she has to stay healthy to take care of the others) (picturing you as a nurse with a beard made this post even funnier) Good news as your doctor most likely has told you, most herniated discs return to position in less then 4-8 weeks. However your back will never be 100% again. Weight, while not being the reason the injury was caused, is definitely hindering the ability to heal and prevent re-injury. So that means diet (have you checked out keto diets?) and exercise/gym. I'm pretty sure from what you've described you're a big strong guy with just the belly dragging you down, so that build might actually help you in being able to take the weight off, if you are careful with the exercises you do and don't overdo it. (no cross-fit!) Your first port of call is your bed, your pillow and the chairs you sit in most of the day. Make sure your bed supports you well, that your pillow is good quality (If you wake up with neck cramps you need to change stuff) and that your chair has good lumbar support and actually holds against your back. (big deep 'comfy' chairs where you have to lean back back to reach the end of it are a fantastic torture device for back issues) Start off with walks. Seriously. Walks. Take the wife, go for a walk around something. Health benefits are huge. Then get to the gym. TAKE IT EASY NOW. NO DOTS. NO DOTS. You're very young and the prognosis is positive, so use this opportunity to save yourself the lifetime of pain if you take no action. Give it your best. | |} ---- ---- *shoots a Chua because.... Um...* ... *shoots another Chua* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I ended up with them too, you won't replace them until damn near 50. They're awesome. | |} ---- If Chuas mate says wear pyjama, Chua wear pyjama...... mate can be......convincing... | |} ---- Don't become Chua Whipped Oli! | |} ---- ---- ----